


得寸进尺

by Beginkookw



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginkookw/pseuds/Beginkookw
Summary: 谢霆锋×王俊凯 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间
Relationships: 谢霆锋 王俊凯, 霆俊





	得寸进尺

**Author's Note:**

> 谢霆锋×王俊凯 ❘ 写于《我们的乐队》播出期间

“你还没说我爱你。"

结束录制后的王俊凯脑海里一直循环播放这句话，配上谢霆锋无辜真挚的眼神，杀伤力满级。以至于王俊凯因被戏弄而产生的本就极少的怒气到休息室门口就彻底烟消云散了，但为了防止此类事件的频繁发生，他依然佯装生气地推开了休息室的门准备找谢霆锋算账。

“呃...我还有事就先走了，我们下次继续。”正在和谢霆锋聊天的萧总一见王俊凯的表情便心道不妙，虽然录制时吃瓜吃得欢快，但他也多少看出两人之间气氛微妙，当下便起身告辞，顺带关上了门，提醒工作人员离休息室远一点后自己光速逃离。

谢霆锋却好似对氛围的变化全然没感觉，只笑吟吟地望着他，抬手招呼他坐，“怎么啦小凯？来，坐坐坐。”于是王俊凯的佯怒也在他的笑里节节败退，别别扭扭地坐下了。

我不是来兴师问罪的吗，怎么先心虚了。王俊凯坐下后就一直沉浸在自己的思绪里，想七想八就是不好意思先开口，自然也没注意到谢霆锋的欲言又止。

“谢总...”“小凯。”两人同时开口，安静的氛围瞬间被打破。“是哥。你先说吧。”“好。”虽然不明白他为什么突然在意称呼问题，王俊凯还是从善如流换了称呼，“霆锋哥，录制的时候为什么要提那些要求，你明知道...”“哪些要求？你是指让你示范壁咚还是让你对我说我爱你呢？至于壁咚我当时真的不记得是什么”谢霆锋摊手表示自己很冤枉。

王俊凯哽住，一时忘词，气势便瞬间弱了许多，小声嘟哝“你自己问问全场哪个信你不知道的鬼话...我都示范了一次竟然还让我来第二次...还让我说爱你...你知道我爱谁嘛就让我说我爱你...”王俊凯越说越委屈，抱着膝盖把自己蜷成一团，脸埋在膝盖上，窝在沙发的角落。

“好好好，我的错。”虽然嘴上认错态度满分，但是身体的动作明显和说的内容背道而驰。谢霆锋不知何时挪到了王俊凯面前，一边膝盖抵着沙发边缘，倏地伸出右手撑在王俊凯身侧，神色莫名地盯着他。

感觉到光线变暗，王俊凯抬头看他，满脸迷茫，“你干什么...唔...”猝不及防的亲吻堵住了未说完的疑惑，王俊凯眼睛睁大，愣愣地看着他，一时震惊甚至忘记了推开他。谢霆锋却很快结束了这个吻，“你壁咚了我，我就还你壁咚，我让你说你爱我，那我就还你一个吻，我们礼尚往来。”

理直气壮到让人无法反驳。

语毕，又扣住王俊凯的下巴强迫他抬起头，覆上他的唇细细碾磨。王俊凯的唇就像他本人一样，温暖,柔软。甜的，亲吻中谢霆锋分神想着，并试图加深这个吻。

大脑重新开机后的王俊凯终于反应过来，一把推开谢霆锋，慌不择路地向门口跑去，丝毫没有意识到自己这副模样被人看到会引起多大轰动。手还没碰到门把就被谢霆锋扣住手腕压在了门上。又双叒叕...注意到两人姿势的王俊凯满脸爆红，磕磕巴巴话都说不利索了，“你...你得寸进尺”

“我就是得寸进尺。”再一再二还想再三的谢霆锋坦然承认。

“再问你一个问题，你爱谁”

“你...唔’连耳朵也红得滴血的王俊凯彻底放弃挣扎。

-End.


End file.
